The Brothers Flub-Book Worms
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Guapo and Fraz fight over what the better form of entertainment is: reading or watching TV?


"THE BROTHERS FLUB"

"BOOK WORMS"

CHAPTER ONE

It all started one day at Retrograde. Guapo and Fraz Flub were in their rooms. Guapo was sitting in front of the TV, while Fraz was lying on his bottom bunk of the bunk bed he and Guapo shared reading a book. Just then Guapo turned up the volume on the TV. Fraz was annoyed by the louder volume on the TV. "Guapo do you mind?! I'm trying to read!" Fraz yelled annoyed. "Sorry Fraz" Guapo apologized and turned the volume down. "That's better!" Fraz replied and went back to reading his book. Just then he was interrupted again by the sound of increased volume.

"I thought I told you that I'm trying to read!" Fraz yelled. "Gee sor-ry" Guapo replied and turned the volume back down as Fraz continued reading. Once again Fraz's reading was interrupted by Guapo turning up the TV. Fraz gritted his teeth in anger. "Alright that's it!" he shouted in rage. He got up off his bunk, and angrily marched over to the TV. He picked up the remote and clicked the TV off. "Hey, turn it back on!" Guapo cried.

"No Guapo, I will _not_ turn it back on! I have asked you over and over to keep it down, and every time you ignored me!" Fraz replied. "What's so great about reading boring old book anyway?!" Guapo complained. "Books are _not_ boring! They're educational and imaginative! Unlike TV which rots your brain!" Fraz replied. "TV has pictures and sound, unlike books which only have words" said Guapo. "But that's the beauty of books. You use your imagination and picture in your head what's happening in them" replied Fraz. "Boooorrring! Who needs imagination when you have TV?" Guapo said.

"Books" replied Fraz. "TV" said Guapo. "Books" replied Fraz. "TV" said Guapo. They got in each other's faces. "Books!" shouted Fraz. "TV!" shouted Guapo. "Books!" shouted Fraz. "TV!" shouted Guapo. The double doors of their room automatically opened and a round yellow TV with legs entered. On the screen was Guapo and Fraz's boss Miss Boomdeyay. However they didn't hear her come in, for they were still arguing. She decided to break it up.

"Quiet!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The sound of her booming voice caused Guapo and Fraz to jump. They shut up and turned their attention to her. "That's more like it! Report to my office you miserable buckets of goat slime!" she ordered.

In Miss Boomdeyay's office she was sitting at her desk in her blue armchair waiting for Guapo and Fraz. Just then Guapo and Fraz entered and approached her desk. "I have a package for you to deliver to Book World" she told them. Fraz's face lit up from the name of the planet. Miss Boomdeyay handed them their package. "Now get going, or you're FIRED!" she ordered. " Yes _ma'am_ Miss Boomdeyay!" Fraz replied excited. He whistled with joy as he and Guapo exited Miss Boomdeyay's office with their package.

Guapo and Fraz carried their package onto The Hoog's long tongue. When they were all the way inside The Hoog, it rolled up its tongue, and closed its mouth. Guapo and Fraz sat down in their seats and buckled up. Fraz was still whistling with excitement as he pressed the START button. The Hoog lifted off from Retrograde, and took off into the sky.

Guapo looked annoyed by Fraz's excitement and whistling. Just then Fraz stopped whistling and looked over at Guapo. "For the first time ever, I'm actually excited about delivering a package" he told Guapo. "Why? Because it'sBook World, land of boring old books?" Guapo asked. "I told you, books are _not_ boring!" Fraz replied. "You're such a nerd Fraz" said Guapo. "Oh yeah?! Well you're a couch potato!" Fraz retorted. "Nerd!" Guapo cried. "Couch potato!" Fraz cried back. They argued during the whole trip to Book World.

CHAPTER TWO

Soon they reached Book World. Fraz looked out The Hoog's windshield and saw that he and Guapo had reached their destination. "Guapo! We're here! We're here! Book World!" Fraz cried with excitement. The Hoog landed on Book World. It opened its mouth and rolled out its tongue. Guapo and Fraz exited The Hoog carrying the package down The Hoog's tongue. As they stepped off The Hoog's tongue Fraz had an excited look on his face, due to his and Guapo's surroundings.

Inhabited by Book World were famous authors such as William Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe, Anne Rice, Stephen King, and many more. Just then Fraz spotted William Shakespeare passing by, and ran over to him. "Mr. Shakespeare! I'm Fraz Flub! I own all your books! I'm so excited to meet you! Can I have your autograph?!" Fraz cried. He was so excited he could hardly contain himself. He was weak in the knees. "Sure! Always nice to meet a fan" William replied. "I don't have any paper on me. Can you sign my hat?" Fraz asked. Fraz removed his purple cap from his head, and handed it to William. William wrote his name on the back of Fraz's cap with a feather.

"Here you go" William said handing Fraz his cap. Fraz put his cap back on his head backwards. "Thank you so much Mr. Shakespeare!" Fraz said. "My pleasure. And please, call me William" William replied. "Sure thing, _William_ " Fraz said and excitedly ran off to find Guapo. "Guapo?! Hey Guapo?!" Fraz called out. Just then he ran smack into Guapo—causing Guapo to drop the package. "Here you are Fraz! I've been looking all over for you! Give me a hand with this package! It weighs a ton!" Guapo said. "Guapo! William Shakespeare signed my hat!" Fraz cried. He took his cap off and showed Guapo William's signature on the back of it.

"See?" asked Fraz pointing to his cap. Guapo took a look at William's signature on the back of Fraz's cap. The signature was written in cursive writing. "Beejabbers! It _is_ William Shakespeare's signature!" Guapo cried in amazement. "Yep" Fraz replied and put his cap back on.

Just then a square-shaped ship landed on Book World next to The Hoog. Out of the ship emerged citizens that looked familiar to Guapo and Fraz. Everyone stopped and stared at them. "Beejabbers! It's the people from TV Land!" Guapo cried in surprise. He was referring to that time he and Fraz took a detour to TV Land to see "The Buddy Buttocks Show" live. William angrily marched up to the TV Land citizens. "I thought we told you not to come back to our home world!" he said angrily. "We decided to give you another chance to give up reading, and come watch TV with us on our planet TV Land" TV Land Citizen #1 replied.

"Never! We hate TV! TV is mind-rotting! Reading is much better and healthier!" William cried. Fraz smirked at Guapo proudly. "Told ya Guapo" he said with pride. "Hmph!" Guapo replied angrily crossing his arms. "Reading is boring and lifeless! TV is colorful and full of life!" TV Land Citizen #1 replied. "Rubbish! Reading is fun and imaginative!" William cried. "Fun?! You call reading pages of nothing but words fun?! Boring!" TV Land Citizen #1 cried.

"The magic of reading is using your imagination—picturing what you're reading in your head. Besides, books go into more detail than TV" William replied. "Oh _really_?!" TV Land Citizen #1 asked. " _Really_!" William replied.

"Sorry to interrupt this conversation, but me and my brother Guapo have a package to deliver!" Fraz spoke up. "Ah yes! Just what I ordered!" said William. "Wait! _You_ ordered the package William?!" Fraz asked. "That's right I did!" William replied. Fraz smiled at this. "Here you go" Fraz told William as he handed him his package, who set it down. Fraz held up a clipboard with a pen attached to it on a chain. "I need your signature" he told William. He handed William the clipboard. William signed it with the pen, and handed it back to Fraz.

"There you go" he told Fraz. "Thank you William. I appreciate it" Fraz replied. William bent down and tore open the package. Inside the package were novels by different authors in paper back and hard cover covers. He dug through them until he found one that was by him. It was a hard cover copy of "Romeo And Juliet". The other authors crowded around the open package, and took out novels that were by them. The TV Land citizens were getting impatient. TV Land Citizen #1 cleared his throat, and everyone turned their attention back to him and the other TV Land citizens.

"I believe we're in the middle of a debate here!" TV Land Citizen #1 said. "Oh right, of course. As I was saying, books go into more detail than TV" William replied. "That may be true. But TV has so many images and sounds that you don't need a plethora of detail. It's also colorful, whereas books are colorless and dull" TV Land Citizen #1 said. "Who needs color when you have your powerful imagination?" William asked.

Just then Fraz came up with an idea. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. Immediately William and TV Land Citizen #1 stopped debating, and they along with everyone else gave Fraz their full attention. "Thank you everyone! It has come to my attention that the only way to settle our differences is by having a battle. Loser has to take up the winner's hobby. What do you all say?" Fraz announced and stuck his hand out for both sides to shake. The authors and TV Land citizens thought over Fraz's offer before making their decision. William walked over to Fraz and said to him "You have yourself a deal!" He shook Fraz's hand.

CHAPTER THREE

Later Fraz and the authors were dressed in blue coats from The Revolutionary War. Guapo and the TV Land Citizens were dressed in red coat _also_ from The Revolutionary War. Each of the authors and TV Land Citizens had swords and shields. Fraz along with the authors were standing twenty feet away from Guapo and the TV Land Citizens. "Alright men, on my signal. On your mark, get set, (raises his sword) charge!" Fraz commanded. "Charge!" Guapo commanded the TV Land Citizens—also raising his sword. The two races began charging at each other. When they were close enough they began sword fighting.

Guapo and Fraz were sword fighting each other. "My men shall defeat your men! Then your men will have to give up TV for reading!" Fraz told Guapo. "You must be mistaken big brother! It is _my_ men that shall defeat _your_ men! Then your men will have to give up reading for TV!" Guapo replied. "Oh _yeah_?! We'll see about _that_ couch potato!" Fraz retorted. "Nerd!" Guapo cried. "Couch potato!" Fraz cried back. "Nerd!" Guapo cried. "Couch potato!" Fraz cried back. The Flub brothers continued arguing as they continued battling each other.

After the battle was over everyone was lying on the ground on their backs, including Guapo and Fraz. They were all breathing hard from exhaustion—their swords and shields lying by their sides. Guapo and Fraz were lying on the ground beside each other. Their chests were heaving and they were drenched in sweat. "Guapo?" Fraz asked breathing heavily. "Yes Fraz?" Guapo asked back—also breathing heavily. "I apologize. For arguing with you over reading and watching TV, and fighting you over it. It wasn't worth it" Fraz said. "I'm sorry too. Any you're right. It _wasn't_ worth it. We all have different tastes. That's what makes us special" Guapo replied. Guapo and Fraz caught their breath and got up off the ground. "What do you say Fraz? Truce?" Guapo asked. "Truce" Fraz replied and they shook hands.

The authors and TV Land Citizens also got up off the ground. They had overheard Guapo and Fraz's conversation. "Guapo and Fraz are right! We shouldn't be fighting over our differences! We should learn to get along! Like Guapo said, we all have different tastes, and that's what makes us special! So what do you all say? Truce?" William announced. "Truce!" the authors and TV Land Citizens replied in unison and shook hands.

Later Guapo and Fraz were standing in The Hoog's mouth as the authors and TV Land Citizens waved goodbye to them—Guapo and Fraz waving goodbye back. "Goodbye Guapo and Fraz! Thank you for everything!" said William. "You're welcome William! It was our pleasure!" Fraz replied. Guapo and Fraz disappeared inside The Hoog. The Hoog's tongue rolled up inside its mouth, and its mouth closed. Then it lifted off into the sky, and began heading back to Retrograde.

Later at Retrograde in Guapo and Fraz's room they were lying on their bunks reading books. "You were right Fraz! Reading _is_ fun!" said Guapo. "Told ya little brother" replied Fraz. "I'm picturing in my head what I'm reading, and it's fun!" Guapo said. "The power of imagination Guapo" Fraz replied. Later The Flub Brothers finished reading, and placed book marks in their books. "How about some TV Fraz?" Guapo asked. "Sounds good to me" Fraz replied. Guapo climbed down from his bunk as Fraz got up from his. Both sat down in front of their TV as Guapo clicked it on with the remote.

The End


End file.
